The Crimson Files
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Deep in the heart of one of the most secret bases on Planet Earth, a lone person is trapped. Trapped, unable to get home. What will happen to her? Only those in the command structure of the base know...And even they are rumored to not be in control of the facility...
1. An Unknown Patient

Mini Series.

The Crimson Files.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Chapter 1 - An Unknown Patient.

* * *

I'll talk about this because I feel as though I can. Not because I'm ALLOWED too, because I'm not. If they found out... I'd be dead. Or even...Pushed past the brink of death but still with a stranglehold on life. In other words - Unable to die. My spirit would be here but my body wouldn't.

Make sense to you?

Then I can continue.

At first I thought it was just a simple case of being too hot. But no, it was much more complicated than that.

You see, I used to exist in a place that you all would refer to as Nevada Test Range #3. Or, in simple terms - Area 51. Now you can laugh if you want to laugh. But its true. I KNOW it is. I can't prove it...But I know it.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That damn noise is all I can hear. Nothing else, well, if you count the flies and numerous people walking back and forth...At least, I THINK they are people.

No. They can't be. Where am I? This is...This is not normal.

My name is Red. And I'm alone...All alone in a world that I don't know. A reality I am not familiar with...

"Is she awake?"

I hear something. Who was that? I turn my head - It's someone with a coat on...A white coat. IF? No...It's a guy.

Blegh.

"I think so. I can't determine whether it is a he or a she to be honest with you Doctor."

EH!? I'm a girl! NOT A GUY! I can tell you that RIGHT NOW!

"It's obvious that she's a she. Take her blood in a test. I want to figure out what we're dealing with since she DID appear on the runway less then 2 hours ago."

No...I don't want it! What the...That's a needle...I DON'T LIKE NEEDLES! GET AWAY FROM ME!

I feel my arms being...Held down? Why? What did I do to you!? LET ME GO!

I feel so tired... OWIE! Don't put that in arm! I'll take that needle out! GET OFF!

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. A Strange Existance

Mini Series.

The Crimson Files.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Chapter 2 - A Strange Existance.

Author's Note - For this part of the story - Red is speaking in Japanese while the people at the base are NORMALLY speaking in English...Or, so it seems...

* * *

Owwww...That hurt me a lot more than I wanted it too. Ugh...Why me? I didn't do anything to these people yet they want...I don't know what they want exactly but...I feel as though they want to experiment on me - For whatever reason, I'm just not sure.

"Iffy..." I whisper as a few tears form in my eyes. Damnit...I miss that girl, so much. Where AM I?

"Who are you?"

I look around, who the- Oh, it's that guy again...BLEGH. I feel sick. What are they doing to me!?

I keep my mouth closed until the guy looks to someone else in the room. "Can you talk to her? She's obviously not going to talk to me."

"If I have to."

I blink - Was that who I think it was? I turn my head as the _thing_ leaves the room only for a girl to sit down next to my bed...What I'll call a bed anyway.

"Hello."

I nod my head. "Hello..."

The girl blinks. "You can speak Japanese?"

What? What is Japanese?

'Simple.' She smiles. 'It's a language here on Earth. You are not from Earth are you?'

WAIT! She's a telepath!? NO WAY!

'Don't shout. It hurts my head.'

She has brown hair with blonde highlights and...Green eyes? Damn she's almost like IF...So **_pretty_**...

She blushes.

"Don't say things like that...Or think it should I say. Anyway, how did you get here?"

I don't know. I feel...So lost. This THING they put in me is hurting me...

"I'll have a word and see if I can get it removed. They just wanted to understand you... See, this place isn't like many others - Normally, people have to have a special pass to come here."

Oh...So, to them I must be like a tresspasser or something?

'Exactly.' The girl responds in my head. 'Just...Be calm about it. Alright? We have a lot to talk about...'

"'Kay..."

* * *

[Third Person. Meanwhile in the corridor...]

The doctor looked in on the two and then to his manager. "I don't know how they are getting along when I couldn't. Must just be something between them..."

The manager nods his head. "We have to be able to communicate with her soon. Just in case anyone else from her reality comes here."

Doctor Helsman tilts his head in a confused look. "Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Command Structure

Mini Series.

The Crimson Files.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Chapter 3 - Command Structure.

* * *

Doctor Helsman and his manager are standing across from a man with broad shoulders, a dark grey beard and a set of Sunglasses on his face. He currently puts his cigerette down next to him on the ash tray.

"What can you tell me about the new arrival, Doctor Helsman?"

Doctor Helsman clears his throat and places a file down in front of the man. The man has the words: General Grey. On a badge to the left side of his chest.

"Well, She wears gold coloured...Possibly gold encrusted jewelery. She's powerful...And she's not from Earth-"

General Grey picks up the file and flicks through to the part in the file to do with the blood test.

"Tell me something I don't know. This isn't even finished - Why?"

Doctor Helsman puts his hands up. "Sir...Please, I can only work with the guidelines I have been given."

General Grey nods. "Alright then, we will have her exterminated. Or, put into a containment chamber below decks. Choose."

Doctor Helsman shakes his head. "Sir, this is not the military! You can't just play with people's lives!"

General Grey opens the drawer to his right, "Need I remind you of your place Doctor?" He places his hand in the drawer.

Doctor Helsman stands firm...Even though he feels slightly nervous. "Need I REPORT what I have to? I won't allow it!"

General Grey sighs loudly. "You leave me no choice." He pulls out a pistol and points it directly at the Doctor.

CLICK.

The manager is immediately alarmed. "Wha? P-Put that gun down! There's no need for it!"

General Grey points to the door. "You, will, put that alien THING into the chambers below - Or I will end your contract with your life. Do you understand?"

The Doctor gulps as he felt his entire reality be threatened. "Yes... I understand."

"Good." The General puts his pistol away as the Doctor and Manager retreat out of his office.

* * *

[With Red and the girl.]

"So...If I was to work with you, would they let me go?"

"Not likely."

Red puts a finger to her lip. "Hang on - What's your name?"

'Mine?' The girl looks at Red, suprised. 'A-Amy...'

Red smiles and looks around to see the room start to change colour...

This is odd...

Why...

'R-Red! NO! Let her go! She never did ANYTHING TO YOU!'

Amy!? What the...Where am...Ugh...

The only sound in the room/area was one simple scream followed by a thud.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. The Runway

Mini Series.

The Crimson Files.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Chapter 4 - The Runway and the appearance of a familiar face.

* * *

[In the middle of the base on the tarmac, there stood a lone lady of the dimension...Or at least, lady of HER own dimension...]

"That's when I said- Wait, Compa are you listening to me!?"

IF blinked as she suddenly found herself no longer on Planeptune soil. In fact, she was far away from home on a runway in the middle of what appeared to be a desert.

"No...Where am I!?" She shouted as she looked left and right in a panic, that's when she heard the mother of all sirens. Making her put her hands on her ears.

"Shut it off! Shut it off!"

* * *

[Underneath the ground - Chamber #223. First Person, Red.]

Now that was odd...Where am I?

I blink as I open my eyes.

Wait...Where did Amy go? She was nice...

"You will talk to us. Now."

* * *

(Third Person PoV - Still with Red)

Red looked to a huge tall looking...thing and shook her head. "No."

"Bad idea."

Red suddenly found herself being shocked by many thousand volts of electrizity, she grinded her teeth together, refusing to speak. "N...N..."

"She's stubborn."

"I say, leave her alone. She's suffered enough."

"What about the one on the surface?"

"That's true - She looks like her in a way..."

"In the way she's a girl?"

"Precisely."

Red barely heard the last three words and could just about hold her conciousness.

"Ugh...Leave me alone...I never did anything to you...Please..." Red whispered.

There was literally no more noise as the sounds and feelings that Red was experience-ing faded away...

"Iffy..." Red whimpered as a few tears fell down her face.

* * *

[On the surface runway and with IF.]

IF lowered herself to her knees and placed her hands on the ground, feeling a vibrating sound through the ground. "Where...Am I?" She whispered.

Another siren started to sound off as many vehicles started to approach her from somewhere thatIF couldn't quite see. "I'm...I'm in a place...Must have been that device Nepgear was talking about...Last week..."

* * *

[With Red and the Beings under the ground.]

A robed being approached the two beings stood either side of Red as the red-head was still not in an awake state. "Who...Is she?"

"I'm not sure Princess Alice, no, don't touch her - We don't know if she's carrying any dieseases!"

"I'm sure she's harmless. Wait..." A soft touch had Red turn in her unconscious state. "She's not...She's not from this world! She's from that game... HDN I think they call it. Red's her name. At least, that's what Amy told us."

A clapping noise could be heard behind the three beings as they turned they saw someone dressed in a military uniform.

Alice rolled her eyes which were pink in colour. "Not _you_ again." She growled.

"What? Did you expect someone more feminine?"

Alice shook her head slowly. "That's not what I meant. She's not from here-"

"I know that."

"Then why is she here?"

"An experiment. Her friend is on the surface being picked up as we speak."

Alice could only shake her head again. "You had better be careful General. You know what we can do if we want to."

"Yes, yes I know. Anyway, I'm going to be terminating her as of-"

Alice wasted no time in silencing the general from speaking using her powers that seemed... Not Human. That's the best way to describe it.

"That simply won't do. We will take it from here General."

Alice clicked her fingers and the General collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

"A...As you wish..."

The General left as Alice walked towards Red.

"My, he certainly did a number on you, didn't he?"

* * *

To Be Continued.

Sorry for the short length - next one will be longer! (I will try)


End file.
